The present invention relates to angioplasty catheters and in particular to laser enhanced transluminal angioplasty catheters which include apparatus for controlling the insertion of the catheter, insertion of the laser fiber into the catheter, and the introduction of procedure-dependent or procedure-enhancing fluids to the site of a blood vessel occlusion within a patient being treated.
The laser catheter control and connecting apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in combination with laser enhanced transluminal angioplasty catheter devices, with these devices having been found useful in treatment of some forms of arteriosclerosis. The laser enhanced catheter devices are useful for treatment of certain types of obstructions or occlusions formed or created in blood vessels which as plaque build-up or the like, with exposure to laser beam energy being undertaken in order to obtain either a partial removal, reduction and/or the elimination of the obstruction by means of such exposure. An optical fiber member is utilized for transmitting or conducting a beam of laser energy from a generator onto an output lens for delivery of the laser energy onto or against the plaque or other matter obstructing or occluding a blood vessel. The extent of exposure to laser beam energy may be controlled by selecting and regulating the extent of on-time of the laser and the power level, with the monitoring of the procedure being accomplished by means of the catheter control system and fluoroscopy. Based upon their proven effectiveness, laser enhanced transluminal angioplasty catheter devices are considered valuable tools for the treatment of commonly encountered forms of arteriosclerosis and the like.
Atheroclerosis is among the more commonly encountered forms of arteriosclerosis as it relates to the human heart and circulatory system and has typically been treated with drugs, angioplasty catheterization, and more traumatic open heart bypass surgical procedures or even in amputation of limbs with diseased peripheral vessels. Of these various forms of treatment, angioplasty catheterization has been found to be a treatment of choice in certain situations. Such treatment normally involves bringing a balloon-tipped catheter proximal to the obstructing material in the vessel, with the dilation balloon portion of the catheter normally being positioned across the obstruction. The balloon portion is thereafter inflated so as to cause dilation of the obstruction.
In many cases, this procedure is effective in reopening the blood vessel and restoring substantially normal circulation. This procedure is, however, especially dependent upon the skill of the physician, and particularly as that skill pertains to manipulation and ultimate direction and control of the catheter. Normally, some assistance or guidance is provided the physician through fluoroscopy techniques, typically through the incorporation of radiopaque members at each end of the balloon member. Angioplasty catheterization is, however, frequently limited to those patients having obstructions which have not already totally occluded the blood vessels to a point where the distal tip of the catheter would otherwise be prevented from either entering or passing through the obstruction prior to dilation of the obstruction.
By way of further background, some examples of some known dilating catheters can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,413; 4,271,839; and 4,299,226. Some examples of catheter devices including optical fibers can also be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,123,066; 3,136,310; 3,858,577; 4,146,019; and 4,273,109. Still further, examples of laser enhanced catheters can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,467,098; 3,538,919; 3,843,865; and 4,266,548.
Because of the foregoing limitations and various other perceived deficiencies in each of the catheters described in the above-mentioned patents, the assignee of the present invention has undertaken the development of a laser enhanced transluminal angioplasty catheter. This device is disclosed in co-pending commonly assigned application, Ser. No. 560,234, filed Dec. 12, 1983, entitled "LASER TRANSLUMINAL ANGIOPLASTY CATHETER".